gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doll Collecting
Doll Collecting is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Utah. Learn about the art of dolls, as you explore the third largest collecting hobby. PATCH OBJECTIVE: By the end of this program, girls in grades 2-12 will be able to: # DISCOVER: Girls will be able to form positive gender, social, and cultural identities. # CONNECT: Advance diversity in a multicultural world. # TAKE ACTION: Be able to educate and inspire others to act by learning to effectively explain their ideas to others and motivate them to get involved in the community. = Activities = To earn this patch girls must complete four of the activities, including the two starred. ### *There are many types of dolls. An easy way to sort your collection would be to catalog them. This can be done based on the type of materials the dolls are made of (cloth, porcelain, plastic), by the type of doll (baby doll, child doll, or adult doll), or by the manufacturer. Select a method and catalog all of your dolls. Write a list and consider making a special cover for your catalog. ::: 2. *Dolls are also cataloged by the following classifications. Give two examples of each: ::: # Antique dolls ::: # Collectible dolls ::: # Modern dolls ::: 3. Visit a museum with a doll exhibit and ask the curator or staff member to guide you through the collection. OR visit your local library and ask the librarian to show you books about dolls from other cultures and countries. Look through the books and read about the dolls. OR talk to a doll collector and discover how they got started, and how long they have collected. Find out what they collect and why. Do they have any advice for a beginning collector? Ask any questions you may have. ::: 4. Women and girls have collected dolls for centuries. Talk with your mother, grandmother or another adult about their childhood dolls. Compare them to the dolls you have. What is different? What is the same? What games did they play with their dolls?\ ::: 5. Try the art of doll making by making a simple doll during your troop meeting or while at home. ::: 6. Visit your favorite toy store and learn the names of three different doll manufacturers. Ask the sales person in the toy store to show you the new dolls for the year and which dolls are most popular. ::: 7. Select four dolls from your collection: i.e. a baby dolls, a child doll, an adult doll or a cloth doll. Take these to your troop meeting and tell your friends about them. Ask other troop members to bring their favorite dolls and have a doll show and tell. ::: 8. With your troop or Service Unit have a doll show. Invite other troops in the area to participate, or have a mother-daughter tea party with your dolls. Use this activity to promote a troop or Service Unit project. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Programs - GS of Utah Patch Requirements